<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(un)Forgettable Night by YoukaiMinori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129730">(un)Forgettable Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiMinori/pseuds/YoukaiMinori'>YoukaiMinori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, I fuckign put all my attention on this crap instead of working on the prequel fic, It means Prince and Nameless the (s) aka the crack au, Multi, THE POVS SWITCH AROUND SPONTANEOUSLY, They also accept she/her and he/him too, Tiffy is genderqueer and primarily uses they/them pronouns, Welcome to the PANTs AU, Why did I made this, oh well, the pov rly said: PARKOUR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiMinori/pseuds/YoukaiMinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something more that happened than just climbing fences last night.</p><p>---</p><p>A.K.A. "The fic where Minori makes smut because of the one joke she made in her stupid animatic."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(un)Forgettable Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI EVERYONE</p><p>This isn't my usual cup of tea, but I'm no stranger on writing smut like this one. I made a stupid one-night stand joke in the animatic I made and it spiraled out of control so that's why this smutfic exists now.</p><p>You should probably watch that animatic first before reading this: https://youtu.be/Fcb2YBLZP8Y</p><p>If you don't like R18/smut, I suggest NOT reading this. You should probably exclude M rated fics in your tag filters tbh.</p><p>NOTE: The OCs in this written work are all above 18/young adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I never climbed a fence that high before!" Tiffy drunkenly slurred to themselves, bending backwards to see the tall height of the imposing chain link fence in front of them. They weren't sure if this was because of their already unblessed height or the top was really, really high. The sounds of panicking screams and items crashing echoed from the open window of the laundry room. The light filtering through the small hole casted shadows of veterans and newborns alike running through the tight corridors en masse to escape the newly arrived elders that decided to show up. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Someone probably called them."  </em>Tiffy thought to themself. It seemed no one had noticed them escape through the tiny basement window. They looked back up again to the metallic fence before exhaling, beginning to prepare themselves mentally and physically for the climb. Leaping off the floor, they attached themselves to the fence. Grabbing tightly on the large holes between the chain links, they started to make their way to the top to get away scot-free.  Tiffy felt they were climbing for hours, their arms struggling to heave their body up even the tiniest amount. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Damn," </em> They thought to themselves, <em> "Why do I feel I haven't made much progress?"  </em></p><p> </p><p>They looked down below to see how far the ground was. They only had climbed up about a foot or two. They felt their spirits lower upon the realization and let go in frustration. But they never hit the grassy floor, instead feeling their back land in the grasp of firm arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." A voice spoke, Tiffy’s lights shining upon impact and revealing its owner. </p><p> </p><p>Mako. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey—wait! Mako?" Tiffy hiccuped at the sight of the tall veteran. His face was sober and always stoic under the wide-brimmed hat he always wore. They weren't sure if it was their drunken state or bad lighting, but dang, Tiffy hadn't noticed up until now how… pretty his face was. </p><p> </p><p>"Tiffy?" Mako's voice cut through their stupor, confusion contorted his face as Tiffy realized how hot their face felt. Wait, were they blushing? They touched their face, pretty warm. They were sure it was emitting a bright, yellow glow, too. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked. Tiffy wanted to mentally strangle themself how badly their own body was reacting to his low, smooth voice. </p><p> </p><p>Tiffy wanted more of it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Voices once again ruined their reverie, mixed with feet shuffling against concrete. Mako seemed to notice it as well. Someone has pointed to check the backyard. </p><p> </p><p>"S-shit." Tiffy slurred, "They'll find us." They sucked air between their teeth, they didn’t want to be thrown into prison! </p><p> </p><p>"Hold onto me." Mako commanded. They looked up at him like a frightened puppy. It took a solid second to understand his words before they wrapped their arms around him as a means to secure themselves. Tiffy didn’t have enough wind power to fly over something so trivial as a fence like this, but what could they do? Their ever-growing corruption had permanently left them and Sefri unable to absorb light properly. </p><p> </p><p>Mako, without hesitation, flapped his cape wings and began to ascend to the night. His black cape was great camouflage for the dark skies. Before Tiffy knew it, they were out of the property unscathed. "I hope," They paused to regain their words, "I hope e-everyone's okay." Before a small hiccup rose from their throat. Mako looked at Tiffy, their gazes met for a breath's moment, no longer after  the next. "They're fine," He spoke, "I trust my sister to not fuck it up."</p><p> </p><p>Such harsh language right after mentioning his beloved sister. Tiffy snorted and laughed. Mako shot another confused look at the veteran he’s carrying, the joke lost on him as Tiffy only waved their hand to tell him to forget about it. After a few minutes of walking in the empty streets, they neared a small apartment building. Mako carried Tiffy to their room, deciding they were a bit too tipsy from all the alcohol they had consumed back in the party. </p><p> </p><p>Tiffy on the other hand, more than welcomed this. <em> 'He's so warm!' </em>Tiffy thought to themself, still clinging onto him like a child. </p><p> </p><p>"—the key?" </p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" </p><p> </p><p>"I said, do you have the key?" Mako repeated, no animosity in his voice, but genuine concern. </p><p> </p><p>Tiffy didn't speak for a moment, before the gears in their head started to work to fully understand what he just asked. "Oh! The key, right. Right, it's under the mat." They spoke, one hand pointed towards the welcome mat right in front of the locked doorway. He nods, bending his knee and back over, raising one side of the rubber mat, and revealing a silver-colored key underneath. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, you really shouldn’t do this." Mako said as he inserted the key, turning it a few times before a soft 'click!' resounded. "One slip and all your valuables would be stolen." Tiffy only waved their hand nonchalantly in response, "Don't worry, don't worry!" They chuckled, "I've been doing this for years! No ones broken in yet."</p><p> </p><p>"There's always a first time for everything, Tiffy." He warned them, "You can't push your luck forever." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush, you're such a worrywart." </p><p> </p><p>They entered the house, the rooms dark and unmoving. Sefri hasn't returned yet, but that’s Sefri for you. </p><p> </p><p>"My room's that way." Tiffy's voice was barely a whisper. Probably in their drunken state they felt the need to match the mood lighting, which was literally nothing. Mako only nodded, taking a short flight of stairs and weaving through the stray furniture that decorated the thin hall. Without much hassle, Mako was able to get by quietly and efficiently. Opening the door to Tiffy's room, Mako was met with a surprisingly tidy, but small-yet-adequate room. He was quick to set the shorter star down on their bedsheet. They sank down into its plushness just as quickly. Tiffy immediately felt the warmth go away as they let go of Mako, but also found comfort in their beloved bed, burrowing under the thick, fluffy blanket and pillows.</p><p> </p><p>No, this wasn't enough. They wanted the warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Mako set down Tiffy's black shades beside the bedside drawer table before turning around to leave, "Goodni—" </p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Tiffy piped up, cutting him off mid-sentence. He stopped in his tracks, awaiting whatever words Tiffy wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>Sounds of shuffling came from the general direction of where Tiffy was, then the familiar sound of foot thumping against the smooth, wooden flooring was heard the moment he turned around to question them. </p><p> </p><p>"Tiffy, what—" </p><p> </p><p>He was once again silenced mid-sentence, his body bent over forcibly as his cape was tugged firmly downwards. Lips pressed together, their mouth strongly tasting of alcohol and artificial fruit flavoring. His eyes widened in surprise, but it was a welcomed one for him. Excitement tingled like electricity through his body. </p><p> </p><p>On Tiffy's end, he tasted faintly of alcohol, a tinge of saltiness. <em> Chips? </em>They thought. Nevertheless, they savored this short moment. </p><p> </p><p>When did Mako become so damn handsome? </p><p> </p><p>When did the temperature become so damn colder all of a sudden? </p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity had passed, but it was just merely a few minutes before their mouths parted from each other. Tiffy could feel his hot breath, and they wanted more of that passion-fueled feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay with me for the night." They pleaded, tugging his black cape close. Mako gave a fragmented sigh, feeling Tiffy's body so close to his. Their gaze met momentarily before he pried his eyes away. "Tiffy, you're drunk." He pointed out. He can't take advantage of their state.</p><p> </p><p>But the opportunity to get closer to them than ever before was in arm’s reach. </p><p> </p><p>His love and admiration for the person in front of him could finally no longer be unrequited.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not—" Tiffy gathered up their words, hiccuping in the process, "I'm not that drunk." They stammered, trailing off in the end. They grabbed a fistful of his cape and pulled him closer to their body. </p><p> </p><p>Warmth, Tiffy desperately wanted warmth in the coldness of the room. Wasn't alcohol supposed to keep you warm? Why is it so damn cold?</p><p> </p><p>Mako forcibly sucked air between his teeth, Tiffy made it really difficult for him. Saying no would rob himself of a one-time opportunity he'd probably never be able to get again in his lifetime to come. Maybe he'll get through this night without much hassle. Just sleep the night away with them. That would be enough for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll stay." Tiffy's lopsided smile widened when they heard Mako say yes, and in turn, the light in Mako’s chest rapidly blinked as his face shone a brilliant gold. "Let's just sleep." He half-heartedly muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Almost half an hour has passed since then. He first opted to sleep on the floor but Tiffy insisted that he sleep beside them instead. Mako now lay awake beside Tiffy, who's just snuggling up to him as if their life depended on it. </p><p> </p><p>Tiffy was absolutely warm in his touch. Their soft, rhythmic breathing tickled the light in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Cold sweat rolled down from his forehead, thousands of unsavory thoughts swimming in his head. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep soundly. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmnh…?" A sleepy, muffled voice came from the shorter veteran beside him. Bleary eyes of gold and blue looked up to him. </p><p> </p><p>He silently held his breath, for he felt it would be taken away by how charming they looked, even when half-asleep. </p><p> </p><p>"Mako?" They whispered, "Why are you still awake?" Shivers were sent down his back as Tiffy placed an arm around his neck in a sluggish embrace, their hand now on his broad back. </p><p> </p><p>He's trapped, not even able to look away. They were just a stone's throw away from closing the gap between their bodies, and it seemed Tiffy was keen on doing just that. </p><p> </p><p>"Mako." Their voice came out as a soft sigh.  Mako could still smell the alcoholic scent lingering. They ran their fingers lightly along his back, faintly grinding themself against his body.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Tiffy, what are you—" </p><p> </p><p>"Mako, I'm cold." They whispered in his ears, making another jolt of both fear and excitement rush through him. "<strong> Warm me up."</strong> They said it with such fierce longing, almost enough to make him lose his sense of self-preservation. He externally blinked, inwardly shaking his head, "Tiffy, I can't." Guilt welled up inside him, but so too did his more irrational side. </p><p> </p><p><em>“This is your one-time chance, what are you doing?”</em> One side screamed at him. <em>“Don't do it, you can't take advantage of someone like this!”</em> Screamed another. </p><p> </p><p>"Mako?" Tiffy's quiet voice broke through the deafening silence. He sucked up air to steel his nerves, before looking at the smaller veteran gazing up to him. </p><p> </p><p>God, he thought to himself, they're so pretty. "Tiffy, I can't do that to you." He weakly muttered. He couldn't help but tuck a stray lock of hair away from their face before gently caressing their cheek. "I'd be taking advantage of your state, and I don't think my own conscience would take kindly to that."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it really taking advantage if I'm asking?" They questioned, shuffling their body upwards to meet his height. The tips of their noses touched. "I wouldn't want this any other way."</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to pull away from their hypnotic gaze;, every glance made him fall deeper and deeper in a dream-like trance. He wasn't even aware that his free hand was roaming their body. </p><p> </p><p>"What if you forget?" He asked, his breathing hitched. With how the entire conversation was going, it was getting very difficult for Mako to stay calm. There was a storm raging inside him, wanting to burst out and absolutely ravish the veteran in front of him. Tiffy only chuckled, a faint golden hue painting their cheeks, either from the alcohol they had consumed earlier or something more sensual. They could feel his fingers twitch erratically, almost as if he's losing the will to hold back. </p><p> </p><p>"If I somehow forget," They spoke up, closing whatever gap there was between their bodies. They could feel something poking between their legs, and it excited them. "You'll be here, right beside me to tell me. You won't leave me alone afterwards, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Mako only then realized that his hand had been impulsively touching whatever part it could get to and became mildly embarrassed about it, but Tiffy didn't seem to mind. No, they looked as if they welcomed that earlier intrusion. He moved his hand, brushing against their skin. They felt as light as a feather until they got to Tiffy’s chin, anchoring their weight right then and there. "I would never do such a thing to you." He firmly declared. His lips were a few inches away from theirs. He could smell the familiar scent of alcohol and fruitiness again. "I would be nothing but an utter fool to leave someone I love all alone, especially after this."</p><p> </p><p>"Dramatic." Tiffy let out a breathy chuckle. As silence fell once again, the two gave way to their internal feelings. It started out with a flurry of kisses; no one was sure who moved first, but nevertheless, they didn't stop at it. Mako marked Tiffy's cheeks, lips, neck, whatever he could reach for. The shorter star gave a small squeak and short, breathy sighs with each movement. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold still, will ya?" Mako gave a stern warning, the small ghost of a smile on his face showing anything but sternness. Tiffy could feel his hands roaming their body once again. Hips, arms, neck, sometimes thighs, and with each gentle squeeze or a feather-light touch, they could feel themselves succumb more and more to his touches. "You tease me," Tiffy spoke, eliciting another low moan when his hand snaked under their shirt. The cold palm against their warmer skin made them shiver. Their hips buckled as they felt the cold air graze their sensitive skin under their clothes. "Can't exactly stay still, now can I?" Mako held them fast in his hands, before pinning them between his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me that you're mine, my prey." The voice behind his whispers was dangerously low. He bore his unusually sharp fangs into the crook of their neck, pulling the hem of the turtleneck tunic down before gently biting onto the now exposed skin. Tiffy whimpered under his hold as the faintest sensation of pain emanated from their newly acquired hickey. </p><p> </p><p>Mako assumed Tiffy would at least bark back like normal in response to the nickname he used for them back when they were still rival veterans without the romantic baggage. Yet this time, they seemed so helpless, at the complete mercy of his whims. He felt somewhat guilty. </p><p> </p><p>"Tiffy?" He piped up, "Did that hurt you? Should I stop?" Worry bubbled up in his chest, but the emotion melted away when Tiffy slid their hand to his side, holding firmly onto of his hips. A weak smile graced their features, "Oh, don't be such a worrywart," then a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled the upper side hem of the tunic that connected to the rest of the clothing, using a swift bit of handiwork to unclasp a hidden button within the turtleneck, exposing the upper half of their body. Such a bold action made Mako's face explode with a brilliant golden blush, quickly flooding his face.. </p><p> </p><p>He knew they were flat-chested from the get-go, but that didn't make Mako any less flustered at the sight. Their breasts were small, barely any mounds unlike their other, more bustier friends (or sibling, in Mako's case). They were fairly scarred on the sides as well, all coming from the semi-cracked crystal at the epicenter.</p><p> </p><p>But this didn't deter Mako's attraction to the short veteran, no, it made them even more alluring to him. They looked at him, a familiar, small smile graced their features as a faint blush appeared on their cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"I am yours, and yours alone." Their voice was quiet, the message for his ears only. They ran their hand, light as a feather to his arm, inviting him further to continue. "Mark me as if I truly am yours, my predator."</p><p> </p><p>Mako swore  to himself that that was the kinkiest shit he'd ever heard. He'd be stupid to back out now. </p><p> </p><p>"With pleasure." With that, he dove back right in. Grazing his sharp teeth along the surface of their skin once again, hungrily nipping and biting gently for that familiar bruise to appear. He marked their neck, shoulders, and even their tits. Every time he passed over the small nibs, he'd swirled his tongue and sucked as lightly as he could so he wouldn't injure them by accident. </p><p> </p><p>They were immediately rewarded with the most wonderful of coos coming from Tiffy, moaning his name as their body stiffened with every hot kiss and love bite he parted to their body. He'd whisper the sweetest of nothings into their ears as he let his hands roam once again to further tease and stimulate them. </p><p> </p><p>"Ma—ah! Ahn! Hah—M-Mako—!" They whimpered weakly, clinging onto the taller veteran, nails raking through his arms and leaving a trail of blackening scratches. He sucked up air between his teeth from the pain, groaning as he continued to sloppily drag his mouth and graze his teeth over their sensitive nipples. </p><p> </p><p>Tiffy convulsed momentarily, hips bucking impulsively as their voice raised in volume and pitch, soon falling completely silent. He could feel their legs squirming under him, rubbing into each other as they gave a shaky breath. "Tiffy?" Mako spoke, and the shorter veteran meekly looked up at him. "I-I'm fine," Tiffy responded, "Keep going."</p><p> </p><p>Mako only nodded. He straightened up his body for a moment, Tiffy still pinned between his knees and legs, as he removed his own tunic and tossed it aside carelessly to the floor. He wasn't all that muscular, but he was still lean. There was even the faintest carving of his abs, even if they looked hard to feel. Tiffy locked their lips at the sight, then they began to unbuckle the tight waistband belt-sash around their stomach area. Once free, they squirmed around to shimmy their pants down to their ankles. </p><p> </p><p>"Getting antsy, hm?" He tried his hardest to maintain his cool composure, but the growing discomfort in his pants was undeniable. He still was blushing, that bright golden hue streaking across his face. Tiffy bucked their exposed hips in response, clenching the sheets in their hands with expectant excitement, "You bet your ass I'm getting impatient." They laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Mako wanted to just tease his love till the end of days. He scanned them all over, wanting to take in every little detail that was hidden under their clothes, like how Tiffy's body seemed so soft and squishy to touch, the literal opposite to his own. His eyes continued to trail downwards, his fingers running delicately across the long-healed scars on their body, tickling the sensitive surface. He loved seeing them blissfully enjoy his every touch, how Tiffy bit their lower lip and moaned with each.</p><p> </p><p>Inwardly, he wanted to just jump straight ahead to the main course so badly. His tight pants restricted his cock, rubbing uncomfortably against the fabric, and he desperately wanted it out. Mako inwardly shook his head, pushing aside his own feelings to focus solely on the star below of him. He lowered his body to position himself right in front of their opening. </p><p> </p><p>He could see how wet they were, their juices stained both sides of their legs. "You came already, huh?" Mako teased, showing a wolfish grin at the squirming veteran. "S-shut up and eat me out." Tiffy wheezed, impatient as always. </p><p> </p><p>Mako used his hands to start out, his fingers sliding between their slick folds, rubbing them good. Tiffy shuddered and gave a low, breathy moan, building up the fire inside them with his slow and steady pace. Then, he began purposefully gliding his fingers to find the bundle of nerves and gently squeezed it between his digits. The results were immediate with Tiffy screaming out his name, clenching the sheets in their hands as they stifled their body's involuntary movements. </p><p> </p><p>He continued to hasten the pace but, just before Tiffy could cum again, he stopped, pulling his stained digits away. A satisfied smug grin creeped up his face as they whined incomprehensible words. "M-Mako!" Tiffy wheezed, "Why!?" and Mako could only laugh at their predicament.<br/>
<br/>
“What, did you think it was going to be that easy?" After a brief moment of “wait, what are you doing,” he realized he was just  just lengthening this already lengthy process. Tiffy was obviously getting more impatient, and so was he.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon," That voice in his head told him to stop. "Let me hear you say please." Yet another kept egging him on with how hot it was. "I'll make you beg for it."</p><p> </p><p>"M-Mako…" Tiffy's voice wavered. Their legs twitched with a hollow feeling, needily wanting to be pleasured. Their breathing was erratic, hitching to keep that peak momentum he had built up and with the fear they'll lose it the moment they stop, "P-please, lemme cum." They whined, “Pretty please?” Fingers twitched between the crumpled white sheets. They bucked,squirmed, and begged. All of their sounds were music to his ears, no longer having the intention to prolong this game.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He placed his stained digits near his mouth, tasting the wetness they made. They tasted salty, strangely sweet. He craved it. </p><p> </p><p>"Lewd." They commented, wheezing under his grasp. "I taste good, huh? I have more." They let out a tired chuckle, sliding their hand down below to spread their pussy for him. "C-come on, we know what we really want right now."</p><p> </p><p>"You make this very hard for me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll assume you’re talking about your dick."</p><p> </p><p>"I would have teased you more if it weren't true."</p><p> </p><p>Mako resumed touching and stroking the sensitive area with his fingers in a slow, yet rhythmic fashion. Tiffy whined under him, bucking their hips impatiently in an effort to put more pressure, but he didn't relent. </p><p> </p><p>"M-Mako." They stuttered, moans in-between breaths, "I want more than this, you dumbass." Another heaved sigh, then a grunt. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, I'll make this worth it."</p><p> </p><p>"You better."</p><p> </p><p>After a few more strokes, he stopped once again. Tiffy was about to complain once again until they felt something warmer and wetter penetrate their cunt.</p><p> </p><p>The results were almost immediate. "Oh yes—Ah! Mako!" They screamed in terrific delight as if the embers that resided in their was lit ablaze into a great inferno. Their body impulsively jerked as his tongue lapped their soaking pussy with such intensity. Their toes curled tight, biting their lower lip as words became mere grunts and groans. </p><p> </p><p>They couldn't set their hands still, one moment they were digging through Mako's disheveled hair, then another grabbing onto the bed sheets as if their life depended on it. Sounds of encouragement came out one after another as Tiffy almost reached their limit, with Mako eating them out and using his fingers to gently pinch and twiddle their sensitive bundle of nerves, amplifying the already over-the-roof ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>"A-ah! Don't—Don't you d-dare fucking sto—Aaahn!" They only saw whiteness for a moment, as those pent up feelings were finally set loose in a gratifying orgasm. Their body writhed as they felt like they were drowning in pleasure, electricity running through every part of them until the very tip of their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Their breathing was labored as their legs twitched uncontrollably, a brilliant golden blush painting their cheeks. They moaned, eyes closed, while Mako left trailing kisses from their sex, to their legs and body.</p><p> </p><p>"Did that satisfy you?" </p><p> </p><p>Mako wanted nothing but to finish the job; his body itched uncomfortably as he barely held himself together. Hearing Tiffy scream his name was mind-breaking, but were they tired? Were they out of steam? Mako asked himself those difficult questions. </p><p> </p><p>If they were, he's in for a terrible hell. </p><p> </p><p>"Mako…" Tiffy muttered, eyes half-lidded, but still looking at him. His attention turned to them as their hand stroked his arm. "One more, Mako." They said with a tired smile decorating their face, "I think I can last for one more round, make it count."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't need to be told twice; he'll make this worth the wait for himself, too. He took off his gray-black denim pants and threw them to somewhere else in the room. He’d  worry about where they landed in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Grasping their legs roughly, he spread them apart as he positioned his hips at  their entrance. His mind was getting fuzzy with unrestrained excitement, but he tried his damndest to hold himself back from doing anything he would regret in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Deep breaths, then shove—</p><p> </p><p>He could see Tiffy's eyes widen as his full length penetrated deep into them, right before he could hear them loudly yell his name. Mako couldn’t blame them, this felt absolutely fucking <em> incredible </em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn, you're fucking tight." He huffed, their pussy was warm and snug, as if it's made for him, and him alone. </p><p> </p><p>He let them get comfortable for a moment. No more than a minute later he felt their hand squeezing his as a signal to start moving. </p><p> </p><p>He started slow and steady, revelling in the feeling of ecstasy as he admired the shorter veteran's bare body. Moving his hips in tandem with theirs, hearing them moan with each movement was sending him over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>But not until he makes them cum first; it would be embarrassing for him if he came first. He began to sensually stroke his hands over the legs he's holding apart, before he arched his back to pepper their body with hot kisses. Tiffy wrapped their arms around his back, burying their face into the crook of his neck as Mako continually pounded them hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Faster, Mako!" Tiffy breathed between moans, and he complied. Using one arm as leverage for his body as he sped up his thrusts, groaning hard as he tried to balance himself while keeping pace. </p><p> </p><p>Sweat rolled down from parts of his body. He had half of his face buried under the sheets while being weighed down by Tiffy's grip on him, after all. The short veteran couldn't form any cohesive words themselves, only being able to let out the first syllable of his name and short grunts. They exchanged the shortest of words, their names and declaration of love with each thrust he made.</p><p> </p><p>Mako felt their grip tighten further, both their arms around his body, and their legs between his hips, "Tif…fy?" He gave a heavy exhale, before he finally got his answer from them. </p><p> </p><p>"M-ma—AAAAAAH!" Tiffy let out a cry of pleasure, shutting their eyes tight as they felt the electricity course their body and the ecstasy that came with it. </p><p> </p><p>But Mako wasn't done, he was close, but he wasn't done. He was going as rapidly as he could, hearing them moan was godsend for that. "T-Tiffy!" He let out a cry of his own, adrenaline rushing to push him forward as his body screamed in pained exhaustion. "I—Nhg! Love you—! Aaaagh!" </p><p> </p><p>He bit his lower lip; hearing Tiffy egg him on with short, breathless quips of 'Yes!' or 'Keep going!' was going to be the end of him. With one final push, he thrusted into them as deeply as he could.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of that building inferno finally let itself out in a gratifying payoff as he came inside them hard. He almost, <em> almost </em> passed out, but he still kept himself in that back-breaking position for a long minute, breathing hard and labored as he let things calm down in the afterglow before pushing his body up and pulling out. </p><p> </p><p>"Mako?" </p><p> </p><p>The only response from him was him flopping over on top of them. Tiffy let out a silent 'oof' before casually pushing the tired man off to their side. Their head was feeling light and fuzzy. They could feel his cum oozing out down below and sweat making their body slick, yet sticky. </p><p> </p><p>From their single working eye, they could see that Mako had probably passed out from exhaustion. Tiffy had a small smile on their face, he looked so darn handsome. They gently pulled out the crumpled blanket under him, before tossing it on top of him the best they could from their lying position and snuggling up to his side for body warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Tiffy silently hoped that they wouldn’t forget this experience as their tiredness made them drift to sleep. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And then I woke up at home."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>